BleachClash of the Souls Elements
by Naomie Cho
Summary: It's about these two American girls with unique powers that go to Japan and are discovered by Aizen and are soon about to be put up against others with special powers. A story written by my and a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
Fond Farewell**

A young girl with soft pink hair and silvery blue eyes would be hugging another girl; the other girl would have dark blue hair and purple eyes would be sobbing into the girl's chest.  
"BUT WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO HIKARI-CHAN?! I'LL MISS YOU SOO MUCH!! I'LL TIE MYSELF TO YOU THAT WAY WE'LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER!"  
Hikari would sigh; she would be dressed in a white sweater and a pair of jeans, wearing a pale blue scarf. She would pat her friends back lightly to try and comfort her while trying to get her to listen to reason.  
"Now listen Momiji… I worked hard to get into this exchange program and it'll only be for a few months, besides my cousin is waiting for me…"  
Miji wore lose long sleeve purple shirt and blue jeans with her hair in a two buns. Miji's sobs and protests would continue as she clung to Hikari trying to tie herself to the poor girl. Duane, Momiji persocom, with dark black hair and purple eyes, would pop out of Momiji backpack and jump out and cling to Hikari's chest.  
"PORK BUNS NO GO! MISTRESS WOULD BE SAD!"  
Hikari's face would twist from frustration to compassion and would lightly pat Duane's back. She would sigh as she thought about her plane. They were at the airport and the flight times were being listed off. When Hikari's flight was listed off she waved at Momiji and Duane and left for the plane. The sooner Hikari stepped on the plane the sooner she began to celebrate.  
"YAY! Eight months without Miji! I'm going miss her a bit but I am not going to Miss Miji and Duane randomly groping me and randomly finding Duane in my underwear drawer…"

No later that she had said that a voice would ask her, "Hey Kari can I borrow a pillow?"  
She would respond nonchalantly, "Yeah sure…"  
Hikari would jump up n her feet and shout "MIJI-CHAN?! BUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Momiji would scratch her stomach and look as if she hadn't a clue as to what Hikari was upset about.

"It was going to be a surprise but I really needed that pillow…"  
Kari would panic and shout out "But how?!  
Momiji would grin catlike and would put her hands on her hips. She was very tomboyish compared to Hikari and loved to show off her body whenever she could.

"Let's just say I talked some sense into that teacher of ours and in the end he succumbed to my girlish charms…"

Meanwhile back at the school

The teacher would be locked up in the janitor's closet trying to free himself.

Back in the plane

Miji would be talking to Duane is a hushed voice while pointing at the stewardess.

"Whose boobs do you think are bigger? Hers or Hikari's?" Duane looks at both of them and scratches his chin.

"Mistress Miji... I don't know I think I should do some research... Ask for some juice!"

"Good plan!" Miji signal the Stewardess for some juice and 'accidently' bumped the Stewardess. A loud scream would be heard and Hikari apologized to the lady as she glared at Miji-chan. "I should have just set that little bitch on fire for slapping my little Duane!" Miji said hugging Duane.

"Don't show your powers in public, it's not normal to see a teen girl set someone on fire!!" Hikari shouted being the voice of reason

"Why not? You're going to use your powers to save anyways!" Miji whined almost sounding like she wanted to hurt people.

As they exit the Plane everybody wondered why Miji was soaked wet, Hikari smiled and walked ahead knowing that Miji's fire power was extinguish for the time being.

Meanwhile Orihime, Ichigo and Renji waited for Orihime's cousin to arrive from her flight.

"Come on when are they going to get here??" Renji complained

"It will only take a little bit longer!" Orihime said in her chipper mood.

Ichigo growled and glared at Renji, "If it wasn't for dufus over here...who happened to get the directions wrong and got lost for at least a good two hours we would have been here sooner... It would have been nice to know that your cousin would be here at two in the freaking morning!!"

_Passengers from flight 613 arriving from LAX Airport have arrived 15 minutes earlier_

"See guys! I told you it was going to be a while..." She walks to the entrance of the arriving section.

Renji and Ichigo both gave annoying grunt and followed Orihime.

Soon people started to come out of the gates and as people came out the more Renji and Ichigo started to Argue over who would go and buy the overpriced chips.

"Oh um...I thinks that's her! "Orihime shouted as she pointed at Hikari, Ichigo looked up and saw Hikari and blushed. What was this new feeling, why was he feeling this way? Renji seeing an opening punched Ichigo in the stomach, bringing Ichigo back to reality.

"How can you be sure that's your cousin?" Renji said in his usual skeptical way. Orihime ignored him and rushed to help Hikari at that that moment both girls tripped and fell on their faces.

"That's how…" Ichigo stated as he walked over to help Hikari up, and blushed by the brush of her hand. Hikari didn't say anything just stared at Ichigo with an oblivious look.

Momiji stood behind Hikari, still soaked, glaring at her and pushed her again into the 

floor, looking bored and somewhat sleepy.

"That's wasn't necessary…you already did it once on the plane….oh... hi!" Miji smiled weakly, Ichigo looked at her in a strange way wondering what she meant by that and why she was wet. It wasn't raining, not this day.

Everyone looked at Momiji and stared at her wet chest, none dared to ask why she was wet.

"Why are you wet?? Accidently fell in the Toilet?" Renji said sarcastically.

"Look Buddy …I Didn't falls in the toilet, I fell in the sink and you keep that smart mouth of yours to yourself or you're going to be using your sharpie for more than just drawing your crazy eyebrows after I'm done with you!" Miji threatened Renji as she pointed him with her index finger.

Hikari placed her hand on Miji's shoulder."Miji you don't want me to that 'that' again to you? Don't threaten our new friends!" Hikari looked at Orihime and smiled,"Oh Orihime it's been a while since we've seen each other! It's better to see you in person than at all the time!"

"How is it that your related and you look nothing alike?"Ichigo said pointing at both girls who had different hair color and eye color.

At that moment they tripped as they tried to carry the luggage, Momiji turned to Ichigo and said in a monotone voice,

"Does that answer your question?!"

Ichigo was speechless and Renji was enjoying this new person who still had no name.

"Okay, you have proven that you're related, but who is this little girl?" Renji said giving Momiji a sly smile.

Momiji blushed and Hikari introduced her to the group, "This is Sumomo Murasaki but I call her Momiji or Miji-chan. She kind of followed me from California..." Hikari laughed at her own joke.

"You forgot to introduce Duane! Nice to meet you Pork Bun's Cousin!" Duane jumped from Miji's shirt and hugged Orihime breast.

"Oh, that Miji's Persocom, Duane he's a small notebook." Hikari said pulling Duane from Orihime's breast and placed him in her shoulder.

"So, your real name is purple Plum?" Renji teased as he helped Miji carry her suitcase.

Miji glared at Renji and poked him, leaving a small burn mark in his chest.

"Look Mr. Sharpie Eyebrows... My name is Sumomo but that should not be something you should tease me for….."

"Yeah... don't mess with my Sumomo, Punk!" Duane leaped from Orihime's Chest and dropped kicked on Renji. Now from a persocom the size of Duane that was just a poke.

"I remember seeing those models on sale couple of months ago in Urahara's store… it's an old model." Ichigo pick up Duane and examined him. Duane glared at Ichigo and struggled to free himself. "Usually these things break before the Warrantee Expires and they only have voice recordings… you must have put a lot of time in your Persocom." Ichigo seeing that Duane was trying to bite his fingers gave him back to Miji. Orihime seeing the blank stared from both groups immediately said to Hikari and Miji.

"Oh right... Hikari these are my friends Renji Abarai, and Ichigo Kurasaki they have helped me a lot, guys that's my cousin Hikari Tsuki." Each part bowed in respect except Miji who was still glaring at Renji and flicked his nose. Duane looked up from his Mistress to Renji and hid in Miji's pocket shirt.

"Hey I don't want to sound rude, but I don't have enough room for Murasaki-Chan." Orihime said waving her arms around.

"I should have known its okay; I can sleep on a bench park..." Miji joked as she looked through her bags. Her family moved a lot so she was use to sleeping in uncomfortable places, maybe she could afford a nice hotel. Hey if Piro and Largo can sleep on a Park bench, sure hell she could to!

Orihime exclaimed that maybe Ichigo could let her sleep over his place, Ichigo shook his head and Renji made no eye contact with any of the girls.

"Maybe Chizuru will take her she's so nice to me." Orihime said cheerfully, Soon they left Miji with Chizuru who was already taking the liberty to grope poor Miji. Duane was already biting Chizuru saying cursing her with no end.

Later that morning Orihime and Hikari fixed breakfast, Kari looked at the quiet room and saw how bare the living room was. It was filled with a small table a futon and a few stuffed animals. Hikari would unpack her bag, taking out a few stuffed animals of her own and placing them on the futon Orihime laid out for her.

The next morning Orihime and Kari decide that buying a persocom would be a good idea, considering neither of them could cook a decent meal. They made plans and called Ichigo to pick them up, after that they drove to Chizuru who had been tied up and left in a corner. Miji appeared to be really mad and glared at Orihime and Kari. The room looked like it had been in a small fire, and the furniture had scorch marks all over them. Miji had dark circles around her eyes and she gave this scary aura that freaked Ichigo and Orihime.

She looked lost in a trance and Chizuru curled into a ball after she was untied, "I don't know man, I wanted to grope her in her sleep and she just became this psycho bitch and tied me up…I don't know what happen next..." She mumbled still shaking.

"She did this?!" Ichigo shouted looking at the living room and looking at Momiji. He felt some one walk pass her and she saw Kari with a bucket of water, she had a grim expression and directed her attention to Miji. "Ichigo I would advise for you and Orihime to forgive Miji she gets like this when she doesn't get enough sleep she gets ...cranky..."

Neither Ichigo nor Orihime understood this and just and watched from afar as Kari walked to Miji and smiled coldly.

"I hate to say this but you deserve this more than you know..." She poured the cold icy water on Miji who gasped.

"She groped me while I was trying to fall asleep!" Momiji shouted pointing at Chizuru, Ichigo restrained Momiji from punching the scared girl.

"It's not fun when someone gropes you, is it Sumomo...?" Kari said referring Miji groping her all the time.

"That's different Kari, you know me... she's a complete stranger!" Miji shivered in her wet shirt her eyes became into focus and she realized someone was missing.

"Duane, Duane where are you??" She pushed Ichigo in the floor and looked under the couch.

"Murasaki-Chan, who did all this damage to the room?!" Orihime said looking around in surprise and looked at Miji's steaming hands.

"Umm... I don't know I kind of passed out after I tied... Chizuru…. Yeah...Oh Duane!" Momiji ducked between the sofa looking for Duane.

"She's lying.." Ichigo mumbled as he glared at Momiji. After taking Chizuru to the hospital they arrived to the Urahara's residence.

A young girl was sweeping the front of the store as they arrived, looked up and smiled weakly.

"Call Urahara's tell him he has new customers..." The girl shushed inside and a guy with a green stripped hat came out and smiled wickedly, Renji walked out behind him and noticed Momiji wet again.

"Again? You sure your not related to Orihime? You keep tripping in puddles!" Renji said in a mocking voice. Miji blushed and glared at Renji and ignore his comment and look at Hikari, it was too early to say anything and she was still sleepy.

"Soo are you going to buy a persocom or not? I should be still sleeping.." Momiji muttered.  
Urahara's eyes lit up after hearing persocom, he needed new customers and Ichigo was not a good at bringing any one in to buy the new line of persocoms that he had obtained, in a secretive way. In other words he stole them from Clamp.

"Did you say persocom? I have the best of the best in cheap easy payment! Come this way!" He took Kari to the back of the store and showed her the catalogs.

"Master where do I put these files?" a young naked female persocom would say. Everyones mouth fell open as they saw the persocom talk to Urahara.

"Oh Sarah just leave those in the usual place! She quite a looker eh Ichigo?"

"You pervert how dare you make that girl work for you naked!!" Ichigo shouted not knowing that it was a persocom.

"Now,Now,Now, its just a persocom, its clothes haven't arrived yet.." Uruahara laugh as he faned himself, "Now are you interested in a girl model or a boy model?"

"Girl!Girl! Big Boobies!! Ohhh Naked Boobies" Duane jumped to grope Sarah Valencia.

Kari waving this event aside said in a confident voice, "Boy please and I hope hes dressed…"

"No, sorry none of the clothes came for these model…" Urahara said still seeing Duane cling for dear life to Sarah's Boobs. "I must admit I prefer them this way.. but you want clothes you have to buy them"

"I know someone that will do it for cheap. . he's somewhat of a jerk.." Ichigo said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Will you take me to him please Ichigo-kun?" Kari said sweetly as she pulled on Ichigo's arms.

"What choice do I have, come one lets go visit Uryuu"

"Hey can I tag along.. what you guys are doing looks like fun!" Renji exclaim patting Momiji on the back.

They would arrive in the sewing club where Uryuu would be sewing stuffed animals, Kari woul look at over Uryuu and blush as she looked at his dark hair and blue eyes that hid behind his glasses.

Uryuu would look up in a confused way from all the visitors that had arrived. Ichigo would introduce them .

"Hey Jerk this is Hikari and Momiji."

Uryuu would look up and spoke in a monotone voice, showing no emotions.

"Soo?"

Kari would admired the stuffed animal and squeal loudly,

"Ohh how cute!!"

Uryuu would look at Kari and smile, he never really got a compliment of his work, just orders and orders. Fix this, Mend that, Sew this little thing. That was always the case.

"Soo what brings you here? How can I help you?" Uryuu said giving the stuff animal to Kari.

Kari blushed at it and said shly, "I got this new persocom and I heard that you are great at sewing …I was wondering if you could sew a costume for me.. if its not to much trouble.. I could pay you!"

He would smile and feel touched, "I'd be glad to help."

Tow hours later after designing and sewing he would pull out a Vincent valentine outfit and Kari would aww at this.

"It looks almost like the original! It even has a gun, well squirt gun.. Look Miji!" Kari said going to Miji who was cuddled up in Renji's lap fast sleep.

Uryuu would smile and turn to Ichigo smugly and say, "Someone knows how to appreciate art!"

"Ichigo would then respond, "Im not a girly girl like you"

Uryuu would glare at him and give the costume to Kari, "Here you can have it for free!" Kari squealed in delight and hugged Uryuu.

"Thank you, thank you! Soo much!" Uryuu would blush and let her go.

"Its not a problem really!! "

Ichigo would growl and try to hide jealousy, "We have to go before Urahara sells that persocom, hey you lazy bums wake up!" Ichigo kicked Renji on the leg.

"Hey careful! Don't you see she's sleeping..?! Come on Momo wake up..man shes still asleep.." Renji said hopelessly.

They would quickly run back to Urahara's store. Meanwhile Uryuu would turn around tring to figure out his feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The problem with water and fire.

As they arrived at Urahara's Store they open the persocom box to reveal a naked teen man with silver hair and tan skin. Orihime and Kari blushed as they turn around to not see his "Flash Drive". The guys glared at Urahara and he shouted pouting, "it's bigger mine!!" Everyone inched away from Urahara."My Hard Drive people, my Hard drive... what are you thinking... kids these days..." He said fanning himself.

"How do we turn him on?" Ichigo said poking the Persocom. They would look all over his body for an on switch and eventually looked at his "Flash drive" Kari blushed and exclaimed.

"Oh no I'm not pulling that to turn him on. . ."

"Come on just do it it's not like it's awake. And I'm pretty sure it wouldn't mind if was awake." Miji mumbled rubbing her eyes...she was still leaning on Renji.

"Miji, you pervert!" Kari shouted as she slapped Miji's head, "Still we have no other option than that." Kari would sigh and walk over it and pull on its flash drive.

"What are you doing?" Urahara asked as he came back with refreshments.

"We're trying to turn this on." Kari said still pulling on the flash drive.

"Well... that's one way of doing it..." Urahara said with a wicked grin on his face.

Everyone looked at Kari's hand viciously rubbing the Flash drive and thought about what Urahara said and gave a nasty look at Kari. Kari finally understanding screamed and dropped the Flash drive as soon as possible.

"I think she enjoyed it" Renji whispered to Momiji who nodded and said.

"You should see her picture of clothes she wanted her persocom to wear... Nasty little."

"Hey!! That's a Secret!" Kari punched Momiji in the stomach.

"Okay... I'll be good..." Momiji passed out.

"How do you turn this thing on then?"Kari glared at Urahara still clenching her fist.

"It's behind the left ear... I thought you guys read the manual..." Urahara said backing away quickly.

Kari relaxing turn the Persocom on and its Golden green eyes slowly opened.

"Konichowa...Nice to meet you!" The Persocom said cheerfully as he hugged Kari.

"How come he gets to grope Mistress Friend's boobs?? Mistress??" Duane said looking at the new persocom.

The new persocom blushed and slapped Duane, making Duane fall off Kari's Shoulders.

"I think it's time you gave me your name new mistress... and what is my name?"

The persocom said still blushing and glaring at Duane.

"Okay, Umm. My name is Kari Tsuki and I think a good name for you would be Ryoko." Kari said blushing remembering that Ryoko was still naked.

"Hey maybe we should tell him to put this on? It took us so much work to get it." Ichigo said glaring at nothing in particular.

"Oh Right. Ryoko can you put this on or do you need assistance" Kari said sweetly. Ryoko's eyes lit up and he nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that would be very helpful... I would..." Ryoko was cut off immediately and Kari looked at Ichigo and said.

"Ichigo, you're a boy can you help Ryoko into his clothes." Kari said tilting her head to the side. Ichigo grunted and pulled Ryoko by the shoulder and pulled him to the changing room. Momiji woke up in a groggy state and looked around. Seeing that she was leaning on Renji she yelped and fell on her tush.

"Are you ok??" Renji said with a concern voice but still revealing a grin.

A loud girlish scream was heard from the direction where Ryoko and Ichigo had gone.

"Who's raping a girl?" Momo said still half asleep.

Meanwhile in the enemy headquarters Aizen would watch the two thru a space gap.

"Mmm...They are quite young and they already developed their powers."He placed his hand on his chin.

"They will be useful in our hostile takeover in the Soul Society." Watching as Momo argues with Renji over some yams covered sesames. 'This one would become more useful for us, if we had her on our side."

"Her anger gets the best of her but that other one seems like she has some kind of power over her element, she is quite cute."

"Now to get those Soul Reapers out of the way..."

He would summon his strongest Ancars.

**Back at Urahara's Shop…**

Momiji was arguing with Renji and Kari looked at the couple and worried about the outcome, Miji coming back after Renji left with a bruise in his neck looked like she was surprise to see Kari still there.

"What are you doing here, Shouldn't you be breaking in Ryoko." Miji said smiling and hoping that Kari didn't hear the conversation.

Hikari would look annoyed and said, "NOO, What are you doing... why is there a bruise on Renji's neck?" Momiji would blush and stutter, this was something new for Kari. Miji was usually the one that had a smart comment for anything.

"He asked you out didn't her?" Kari shouted pointing at Miji.

"No it's not true, well kind of, well you have to come ... then it won't be a date!"

"By myself? That's no fun… what kind of double date is that?"

"You could bring Ryoko, he's a man!"

"Yes, that's a great idea! And it would be a date!"Ryoko said.

Kari would blush and nod "That would be a nice; I think Uryuu doesn't like me that much." Ryoko would silently look jealous and Miji would slap Kari's back.

"Come, your good looking that stupid four eyes has nothing on Ryoko!" Ryoko would smile and take hold of Kari's hand and say.

"Its would be an honor to escort a pretty lady!"

The bush sneezed and both girls stared at it.

"I think we should leave that might be one those crazy perverts that they have here in Tokyo." Miji said pulling on Kari's sleeve.

Uryuu would pass by the Urahara's shop to see the girls with a teen boy.

"Who is that with Kari-Chan?" he would think to himself.

That night Miji stayed with Orihime and Kari, Kari was telling Orihime about Miji's date with Renji and they would look for stylish clothes for her as they picked on poor Miji.

"Miji is turning into a woman." Orihime shouted throwing coloful papers.

Kari would lecture her and braid her hair, "remember don't set him on fire if he forgets to get you a present… that's just not nice..."

Orihime looked spaced out and Kari explain, "You see Miji is a short tempered girl and she may not show it but when she gets pissed off the sets things on fire.. Usually the thing that pisses her off."

"Ahhh" Orihime said looking thru Kari's suitcase.

"Mistress Sumomo why didn't you tell Renji that Sumomo belonged to Duane??" Duane whined as he pulled on Miji's braids.

"Come on Duane you can't own me you're tiny and cute. Plus you can't protect me in that shape... "Miji said waving her hand. Duane would get a hurt look in his face and growl at Miji for the first time.

"Duane's Special you know! Duane can do things too! Just because Duane is small and cute doesn't mean I can't do any other stuff better than Renji!" Duane would huff and glare at everyone.

"Duane don't be like that... if you want to we could go on a date later..."

"NO, I don't want to be your persocom anymore! I quit" Duane kicked Miji in her toe and ran off

Kari would look worried and shout at Miji. "Why did you say such hurtful things to poor Duane??"

"Look Kari he gets like this every time that I try to get a boyfriend… he'll get over it, just leave him alone..."

Miji would go inside the sleeping bag and fall asleep the instant that her head would hit the pillow.

Kari would open the covers to her bed and look at Ryoko who was standing on the edge.

"Are you coming? Your sleeping with me right?" Ryoko would look insecure about this and shake his head.  
"No. I mustn't, I will stand here and keep watch Mistress." Ryoko said standing there.

"That's odd Duane always sleeps with Miji, maybe different programming..." With that she would slip into the dream world where she would meet with a four eyed prince.

Next morning Kari would wake up and rush to the closet to see what she would wear. Momiji would answer to her in a groggily voice, "Dude its 6 in the freaken morning and your 'date' already knows what you're going to wear any ways..." Miji walked over the kitchen and looked at the milk for about 6 minutes before getting cereal.

Someone knocked at the door and Miji answered wearing her long shirt with Pucca on it.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." Miji shouted as she open the door to reveal a Renji with nice clothes on. (Insert description of nice clothes)

"OH MY GODDD!!" Miji would look at Renji and drool and then look at herself and slam the door on Renji's Face.

Kari would answer the Door dressed and smiled politely, Renji would mumble a thank you and he would be holding bruised flowers and a bloody nose.

"Oh let me put those in water..." Kari said looking somewhat mad at what Miji had done to poor Renji.

"Its okay, I picked those from a garden around here." Renji pressed on his nose to make the blood stop.

"So Sumomo told you about the double date?" Kari would nod and resume fixing the flowers."Yeah that was the only way I got her to agree to go out with me..." Renji would smile and think about the day before.

"Okay I'm ready... let's going!!" Ryoko would lead Kari holding her hand tightly.

Hikari would giggle "No Ryoko it's 'lets go'"

Ryoko would blush lightly and nod his head at this. He would then take his mistress's hand and lead her out the door.

Renji and Miji would stay in the back silently blushing; Renji hoped that Miji would not think that he got a bloody nose from seeing her wearing only a long shirt.

"You look pretty with that purple Jersey..." Renji said nervously, "It matches you eyes."

"I accidently packed most of my brother's shirts by mistake..." Momiji said blushing furiously.

Meanwhile in Miami, Momiji's older brother Kyon was walking covering his chest.

"Hey...Kyon nice Panda!" Someone shouted pointing at Kyon back.

"Shut up Faustino!" Kyon growled throwing his towel at the other boy.

"Stupid Sumomo, first she begs me to take her to my fieldtrips. Then she organizes our suitcases and suddenly she follows Kari to who knows where..."

Kyon mumbled making a couple of people looking at him in a weird way.

Back to the Date

"Well you look beautiful with anything …MOMO…" Renji said gently brushing his hand against her cheek

Ryoko seeing a good result from Renji's actions mimiced him and said,

"Kari-Chan is beautiful the way she looks today..." Ryoko looked deeply into her eyes.

"WHAT??" Kari shouted backing away from Ryoko and blushing.

"Did I say something wrong??" Ryoko looked hurt and glared Renji.

"No, it's nothing wrong really ...thank you. I was just surprised..." Kari mumbled and hugged Ryoko.

"I don't think they are acting like our Chaperons... I think they should be the ones on the date..." Renji joked as he took hold of Momiji's hand.

"Well as long as they use protection…"

"What!?" Kari shouted. They would head to the Karaoke bar and bump into two strange men.

"Oh Hi guys, what's up?" Renji said a vein was popping from his forehead.

"Oh, is Ichigo with you guys?" Chad said looking around and noticing Momo and Kari.

"Oh you must be Orihime's cousin... my name is Chad." His gaze fell on Renji's hand and realized he was interrupting something.

"Oh, you're on a date... I'm sorry for interrupting." He would look behind him and say, "Come one Uryuu its time to go."

Uryuu would glare at Ryoko and said in a stiff voice, "No I think I have changed my mind let's stay for a little while more."

Kari would blush as she realized that Uryuu was there and she was not asleep.

"Nice seeing you again, Tsuki-Chan, who is your friend?" Uryuu would say in a cold voice.

Kari would feel hurt and say in a weak voice, "This is Ryoko my persocom... he's the one that need the clothes"

Uryuu would look surprise and foolish for talking to poor Hikari that way.

"Ahhh"

Miji would yawn and look around, "maybe we should go get a table, don't you think Renji?"

Hikari would sneak off to sing at the Karaoke machine.

Uryuu would sneak off and listen to her, snatching a chair sitting next t o Ryoko and analyzing him. Thinking 'what does this machine offer to Tsuki-Chan that I don't?' Ryoko would feel uneasy with Uryuu's piercing glare.

Renji and Momo would come back holding six sodas and sit down and whisper little things that made Renji laugh.

Hikari would start to sing and water would start to squirt out from the floor, Hikari would quickly blush and stop singing noticing that her powers would be getting out of control.

Miji would notice and freak out, pushing poor Renji out of his Seat.

"Why did you do that??" Renji shouted, Miji would laugh and say she saw a rat.

"A Rat!?" Uryuu would stand on the table and everyone started freaking out, soon the cops came to silence the riot. Renji would look furious because his date was ruined. Hikari would blush and look down because she ruined the date.

As Renji walked Miji home he sighed and thought to himself, "At least I'm going to kiss her..." a loud roar would echo the streets and the great amount of spiritual pressure would be felt around them. Everyone except poor Ryoko felt it; they knew what they must do.

Renji cursed at this and looked at Miji with sad eyes. "I have to go..." He mumbled as he would run in the opposite direction, Uryuu would follow him.

Both Kari and Momiji would look at each other and nod in silence and would after the spiritual pressure.

"Don't see why we should be doing this it's not even our job!!'Momo complained at Kari.

Kari would growl and glared at Miji."For the last time it's the right thing to do!! Peoples life's are at stake."

A Hollow would interrupt their conversation and howl at both of them.

"I guess it's your turn, Miss Diva..." Miji said lighting a cigarette to start her powers.

Hikari would sing and water would splash up and hit Momo, hopping that it would make her angry.  


"Kari, we're on the same freaken team!!" Momo would shouted, the hollow would feel kind of lonely being ignored.

"Sorry!" Kari would say not meaning it at all and hitting other high notes slicing the Hollows arm, cutting it with water.

"Arrrrggggg!" He would shout Uryuu and Renji would notice the two fighting the Hollow.

Hikari would get distracted by the two and get knocked back, Momo would run to her rescue and make a small fire ball, as it grew into a blade. Her blade was a plum colored sword and she sliced at the air.

"Momo! What are you doing here, you could get hurt!" Renji shouted, Momo would looked shocked to se Renji and completely let her guard.

"What are you doing here… and what the hell are you wearing??" That moment the Hollow would get hold her and start crushing her.

"Miji!" Renji would jump up and shouted. The Hollow would grab her too.

"You idiot!" Miji shouted and struggled Uryuu would aim at the hollows head, and miss frustrated Renji looked round, he couldn't attack the hollow without attacking the girls. Stupid Women! Ryoko would attack with a knife, but the Hollow didn't see him as threat, this was just a kidnap not a battle.

"Now I can take you to the Boss..." The Hollow would growl.

"You can't take mistress away; she's precious to Renji-kun and I won't allow it!!" Duane popped out of between Miji's shirts and cut the hollows arm.

"What??Why you little...Ill crush you!!"

Kari would sing a high note and a blast a hole in his stomach the Hollow would howl in pain and drop everyone including the damaged Duane on the floor. Miji would rush to his rescue and looked at Duane.

"Did Duane do a good job protecting Mistress Miji?" Duane said in a hush voice.

"Sure... you did a great... just...just..."

"Don't worry Duane will.Wll…Pork Bun…"his eyes slowly closed his eyes and became silent.

Everyone would look at this and start to see a new aura around Miji; she walked to Renji and handed Duane to him.

"Please take care of Duane with your life... I need to kill this bastard..." Her eyes had this new flame. Kari would rush to Uryuu and shout at the boys," If you value your life I would suggest getting behind!"

Momiji would look at the Hollow who was trying to heal itself and smile at the hollow, "Not scared little girl? Are you ready to give yourself in and go with me to my Master?" The hollow would say holding his stomach.

"I got a bone to pick with you ..." Momo would smile wickedly and the hollow would look confused.

"Bankai… Rise Kagutsuchi!" Momiji shouted, her sword became a relatively slender, sharply pointed sword, the hilt was the only thing that was not made by a scarlet like flame. The blade had the same color of plum wine every part of the weapon would be covered in flames.

The floor would shake as she would look at the hollow, she would charge at the hollow missing him by inches.

"That's all you have little girl...you missed!" The hollow would attempt to get a hold of Kari who would make a low note and create a water barrier around the group.

"Why aren't you helping her??" Renji shouted at Kari, she and Miji wore long trench coats and black pants. Nothing like the Soul reapers clothes, Miji wore a long sleeve Scarlet shirt while Kari wore a tank top to reveal her chest.

"She isn't herself, if we get in the way we'll end up hurt, at times like these it's better to create a barrier..." Kari said building the barrier a little higher. Uryuu looked closely at her.

Renji would grunt in frustration and fold his arms; this is great no date no kiss and now he had to watch the fight. This was not a good day.

Momo would grin and slashed the hollow, slicing the Hollows shoulder thick skin like hot knife through butter. The Hollow would howl in pain. Renji would look at Momo and realized that she was not fighting to destroy the hollow; she was playing with him, torturing the Hollow bit by bit as she hacked the poor Hollow. Soon it was a stump and it would cry out for mercy.

"You shouldn't immediately assume that your opponent is weak... My sword will teach you that destruction does not need to be big it can come in small amounts..." Her Sword began to glow red and Momo smiled at the sword with awe.

"It seems my sword has awaken, Kagutsuchi show this beast is your true power!" a giant red fire god appeared in front of the Hollow laughing wickedly and slashed the Hollow with such force that the only remains where his ashes.

The God would vanish back into the sword, making the area dark. Momo would fall on her knees and look at her cuts.

Kari would let the barrier down and Renji would rush to Momiji and look at her battered body.

"Are you ok? Why didn't you tell us that you and Kari are Soul Reapers!?" Renji shouted somewhat mad at Momo.

"Look, you didn't tell us anything either, we can't read minds... leave me the fuck alone!" Momo pushed Renji to the floor and took Duane from him. Her cuts looked deep and she was tired and angry.

Kari came over with Ryoko and Uryuu who looked like they had a verbal battle, she held some medicine for Momiji's cuts.

"Come on Miji lets heal you..." Kari said walking close to Miji would back away like a wild animal.

"No… I didn't protect him…just leave me!" Miji was gone and Kari looked worried.

"Oh no, she has a bad sense of direction, and with her wounds, she might die with the loss of blood! Renji do something!!" Kari cried.

Uryuu closed his eyes and concentrated on Miji's spiritual pressure, it became weaker and weaker. He open his eyes and said," I only know she went that direction...To Urahara's shop..."

Renji pulled his cell and called Urahara and looked surprised at what Urahara said to him.

"She did what? Yes, I'm heading over there Urahara." Renji looked at the group. "It seems Miji is already there she passed out in the entrance, Ururu was there to bring her in."

In the Urahara shop Jinta and Ururu bandage up Sumomo. She was still clinging to Duane who looked like he was sleeping. The group arrived minutes later out of breath, and Urahara smiled at the newcomers.

"Welcome, it seems I have a lot of visitors at midnight!" Urahara laughed and Renji glared at the man.

"You knew didn't you?" Renji said grabbing Urahara by the caller of his shirt.

"Look I thought you guys knew, their hollow reaper powers are just reeking out, a novice would be able to tell ..." Urahara looked at his side at the sleeping Momiji.

"She was crying holding that persocom, she wouldn't even let us heal her unless we would fix her Persocom..."Renji would push Urahara to the side and Kari and Uryuu would slowly walk around Urahara and Jinta. Kari would bow and thank Urahara for taking care of her friend.

"Its okay sweets, I had the chance to see your cute face again!" Urahara joked and Uryuu and Ryoko would glare at Urahara.

"My, it seems you have two little body guards." He laughed.

Renji looked at the sleeping Momiji and placed her head on his lap and stroke her hair. He would remember her harsh words.

"It's not your fault, she gets like this when she's mad, and she's doesn't hate you..." Kari said in a low whisper.

Uryuu would murmur something about hating soul reapers, and mutter something about not being able to sense them. Urahara would grin slyly and say, "They didn't notice, how's your Giga?"

She would blush and lift her arms to reveal some swollen marks of her powers, and state. "This is not a Giga this is my real body"

Uryuu would sigh and help them up to treat their wounds. This was going to be a long night.

"Renji, do you mind if Momiji takes your room for tonight?" Urahara said hopping this would make Renji explode. Renji looked at the owner and just nodded and went back stroking Momo's hair.

"What? Why is he like that??" Urahara shouted not getting an answer, he loved picking on Renji.

Ichigo and Orihime would burst Thu the door wearing the school uniform.

"Ururu told us that you guys encountered a hollow!" Ichigo shouted.

Orihime rushed to Kari's side and hugged her.

"Why didn't you tell us that you had powers?!"

Her eyes would well up with tears. Orihime didn't want to lose another friend in the battle.

"Well, we thought Miji and I would keep it a secret. We never thought that you guys were soul reapers t… Oh my god! I'm late for school!"

Orihime smiled and pulled out a uniform for Kari from her backpack. Ichigo looked at the sleeping Renji and Miji and looked somewhat annoyed.

Chad would clear his throat and would speak up "She has the power to control Fire, Ichigo her spiritual Pressure was…"

"That explains a lot… but why is she more bandaged up then the rest of you guys?" He would look over Miji's burns and wince.

Kari would explain, her voice hoarse from her attacks, as she changed behind the curtain "Her anger fuels up her attacks, It leaves her vulnerable to attacks when she fights."

Uryuu would blush at the thought of Kari naked as would Ichigo, they both caught each other and glared at one another. "What is your problem?!"

"Of course if she was angry enough those attacks would not have effected her at all." Hikari explained.

Urahara would walk in, carrying onigiri, and interrupt the brief break in Hikari's sentence surprising everyone. "She is destruction itself."

Kari began to protest and Urahara would smile only to interrupt her again.

"Fire can create as well as destroy. It's only natural that the person who controls it has the same qualities. Isn't that right Renji? Stop pretending to be asleep"

Renji would growled as he opened one eye to glare at Urahara.

"That goes for you too Ms. Murasaki…"


End file.
